


One in Ten

by horrorhxe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, CEO Shiro, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, artist lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorhxe/pseuds/horrorhxe
Summary: Lance attends a mixer and attracts the attention of the host.





	One in Ten

Being an artist fresh out of college is hard. Lance certainly knows this. He knows he has to do what he can to get even the slightest interest in his pieces in a market so over-saturated with artists already that only one out of every ten ever gets the privilege of a solo exhibition. But he also knows with the help of his older sister Allura and the talent he’s spent his entire life cultivating that he can be that one. Over and over, Allura has told Lance he needs to attend the events with the biggest and best names. People with the money and influence to be his patron. People who attend fancy parties purely to exchange numbers and deals that could be done easily via email. To meet these kinds of people, Lance evoked the power of Allura’s reputation and got his name on the list of this rather extravagant cocktail party.

Lance felt a sharp jab to his side and turned to glare at the perpetrator.  
“You could just, I don’t know… Say my name to get my attention?” He bit at his older sister. Giving him a smirk in response and elbowing him again, Allura cleared her throat. Leaning in close, she whispered conspiratorially.

“The very influential host seems to be making his way towards us and you’re staring at that bookshelf like it made a threat on your life. Smile a little Lancey, time to play up the charm.”  
Suddenly on edge, Lance glanced around and let his eyes skim over the party go-ers. His gaze once again met with his sister and she smiled at him. Lance could play the schmooze game just as well as the next guy and he knew when to lay it on thick. Quickly smoothing out his navy tailored suit, he let an easy smile form on his lips as he began idle conversation with his sister. Best to be chatting casually when the host arrived for their compulsory “I hope you’re enjoying yourself” and the usual small talk before moving on to the next pompous soul.

“Good Evening Allura, I am so pleased you could make it out to my little mixer here tonight.” The voice that filtered into Lance’s ears from his right hand side was flawlessly deep and impossibly smooth. Suppressing the slight shiver that threatened him, Lance turned towards the source of the voice. If he was honest with himself, he’d been expecting the host to be a forty year old balding man who was at least a little round in the middle. What Lance had not been expecting was the sight his eyes were graced by. The man who stood before him had to be a good 6’4” tall, built like a wall, all hard, perfect muscle contained in a criminally perfectly tailored grey suit. Black hair cut in an undercut with a shock of white hair at the front was slicked back to expose the face of what Lance assumed Greek Gods looked like. His jawline was strong and sharp, dark eyes and plush lips drew Lance’s attention immediately, his features were perfectly symmetrical only marred by a light scar running across his nose. This man was absolutely breathtaking. And Lance? He wanted him.

“And you must be Allura’s brother? My name is Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro and I am the host of this event.” The god - Shiro, held his hand out for Lance to shake. Lance mustered all his strength and gave the taller man his best smile as he reached out for his hand.  
“I’m Lance, it’s lovely to meet you.” his grip was strong and warm, his hand just the slightest bit callous and rough. Lance couldn’t help but hope that transferred into other elements of Shiro’s abilities.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Shiro smirked in response, gaze intense as grey locked with blue. As if sensing the sudden tension, Allura gently placed her hand on Lance’s arm.

“Lance is an artist. He’s just graduated actually so I thought perhaps this would be an ideal night for some networking.” She spoke with a tone that exuded confidence and pride. Shiro turned his eyes to her at last and smile a dazzling smile.

“An artist? I actually have a great interest in art, although I must admit I couldn’t draw a circle if I tried.” The three laughed at Shiro’s joke. Internally though, Lance swooned. Shiro was gorgeous, interested in art, successful and he could crack a joke. Maybe perfection did exist? On top of all that, upon further inspection he appeared to be quite young- no more than 25 Lance would assume. Lance being a sprite 21 himself couldn’t find the gap more attractive if he tried.

“Why draw a circle yourself when I could draw one for you,” Lance simpered, a smile teasing the edges of his lips. Allura giggled at the slight blush tainting Shiro’s ears at Lance’s flirtatious tone. Sensing the vibes, she made a light excuse about mingling with some colleagues and kissed her brother’s cheek and gave Shiro’s arm a light pat before sauntering away to search for a new crowd. Now alone, Shiro stepped just slightly closer and turned to fully face the younger man.

“So, what kind of art do you do, Lance?”

“I paint. I tend to stick with realism but some of my most popular pieces have been along a more surrealist vein.”

“It must take a lot to get places with art, I admire you for it.” Shiro’s gaze on Lance seemed to gain weight as they continued to chat. Small talk about Lance’s art and Shiro’s position as a CEO filled the small, tense space between the two for many minutes before Shiro finally made a move. “I actually have some rather nice pieces around my house here. I would love to show you them- of course only if you’d like to see them.” His tone was confident and smooth, each word sounding better than the last.

“If you’ll have me, I’d very much like to see them Shiro.” Lance let the words drawl slightly, leaving the meaning of the beginning open to interpretation. Shiro turned then, gesturing Lance towards the large open double doors that led to the foyer.

“After you, dear.” Lance walked with an ever so slight swing of his hips. His suit accentuated his trim waist and long legs in the best possible way- only coming second to his best lingerie set that somehow made his legs look ten miles long. As the pair left the main room, Lance felt a hand come to rest lightly on the small of his back as Shiro walked alongside him. Leading Lance without really leading. Lance took a quick glance of the man beside him as the came to the foot of a staircase leading to a small landing where it split into two seperate stairs connecting to the second floor. Shiro truly was a fine specimen. Only about 3 inches taller than Lance himself, his muscle gave him a power that Lance could never quite master- not that he’d ever need to. He prided himself on his toned body of soft, flawless bronzed skin. He may not be a wall of muscle like Shiro but he’d be happy enough with Shiro in all his gorgeous glory on top of him instead. As they ascended the staircase and entered a long wide open hall, Lance became very aware of how extravagant the not so humble abode of Shiro was.

“Your house is amazing, Shiro. Everything is gorgeous.” Lance glanced up and was met with an intense look.

“I have always had an eye for truly gorgeous things, Lance,” he replied, his voice lower than before- almost husky. Lance felt his face heat instantly as he tore his eyes from the other’s gaze to bashfully look down. Clearly Lance wasn’t the only one who could play the game here. Soon, Shiro stilled and Lance looked up. In front of him was a beautiful painting of what seemed to be a river bordered by blooming cherry blossoms in soft spring sunlight. “I commissioned it of a river near where I grew up. All the art in my home is commissioned from artists who’ve caught my eye over the years. I’d very much like to see your work sometime, Lance. Maybe if all went well you could even do something for my collection.” Shiro’s eyes were no longer heated but instead warm. He smiled down at Lance, calm and easy. Lance could feel his heart stutter and miss a beat as he looked into the molten eyes of the man who’s hand still lingered on his back.

“I’m sure something could be arranged,” Lance smiled back up at him. As they continued to stare at one another, the space between them seemed to crackle with tension and when Shiro raked his eyes down the length of Lance’s body appraisingly, Lance felt every inch of him heat up. When their eyes met again, it was back to the intense heat. Reaching up on his toes, Lance leant in close to Shiro’s ear.

“How about you show me some more places, Shiro?” he whispered before turning back to the painting with a wink. A slightly more urgent hand found it’s place on Lance’s hip then.

“Perhaps I could show you more inside here, my dear?” Shiro’s other hand grasped the handle of the nearest door as he encouraged Lance towards it. Within moments, they were in a huge closet of some sort, complete with floor to ceiling mirror and a rather comfortable looking seat that doubled as a shelving unit.

Before Lance could utter another word, Shiro crowded him against the mirror. His back was pressed against the cold glass as he gazed up at the other, panting ever so slightly. Shiro gently cupped Lance’s face with his hands and lowered his own.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Lance?” he murmured, ever so softly. Lance gulped.

“I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you, Shiro.”  
Without another word, Shiro connected their lips. It was soft and careful- not the hot and heavy Lance so desperately desired right now. Taking command, Lance deepened the kiss by winding his arms around Shiro’s neck and swiping his tongue across his sealed lips. Shiro was quick to open his mouth and take back command. Now that he had the reassurance, he was ready to consume the man pressed between him and the mirror. Shiro’s tongue explored every inch of Lance’s mouth before he took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. The moan that left Lance could only be described as a siren call and Shiro pulled Lance closer in response, grinding against the other man as he sucked on his tongue.

Slowly, Shiro moved his attention down, peppering kisses down Lance’s jaw, careful not to leave marks where others could see. Nimble hands unbuttoned the shorter male’s pants before untucking his shirt. Taking a moment to admire the piece of art before him, Shiro hummed in appreciation as Lance struggled to shrug off his jacket and shirt. Teasing the semi hard bulge contained behind the tight black briefs before him, Shiro nosed at the straining spot before finally pulling down the restrictive underwear. He pressed a light kiss to the tip of Lance’s hardening cock before licking a slow strip up the vein on the underside. Lance let out a low moan at the promise of a warm, wet heat. Taking in the head, Shiro tongued the slit before taking lance down to the hilt at a torturously slow speed. Lance bit down on his lip in an effort to restrain the noises threatening to spill out of his mouth as he watched the captivating man below him take work up a rhythm of bobbing his head up and then all the way back down before swallowing.

“Shiro, please!” Lance groaned, unable to restrain himself and his achingly hard cock. He needed to get fucked immediately. Shiro ceased his attack and stood up above Lance, staring into his eyes. “Please, fuck me Shiro~” Lance was begging now. And he had no shame about it. Shiro smirked and gestured towards the seat facing the mirror. Kicking off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely exposed, Lance took a seat. Shiro walked briskly to a drawer, retrieving something and then returning.

“Sit back against the sit and spread your legs for me, baby.” Lance could feel himself shudder at the pet name and eagerly, he moved into position. Dropping a condom packet and a bottle of lube on the floor in front of where Lance was sitting. Shiro shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his sleeves so he could roll them up. Realising he was the only one undressed made Lance feel far hotter than it should and he could feel his whole body flush in response. For the first time since they’d met, Lance noticed Shiro’s right arm was actually a prosthetic. Thrown for a second he wondered what had happened this irresistable man to leave him with a prosthetic and a scar across his face.

Before he could think more however, Shiro was getting to his knees in front of Lance and gently pulling his ass towards him. He kissed and sucked all over Lance’s thighs, moving slowly closer towards the desired destination. Lance gasped as he felt a warm tongue press against his rim, circling around at an aching pace before pressing inside. Unable to contain himself, Lance let a moan rip from his throat as Shiro circled, sucked and penetrated his hole with his skilled tongue. One click of a bottle top opening later and a single slick digit was pressing in alongside that sinful tongue. Lance was wrecked already, squirming and eager for more. Shiro was in no rush however and with the entry of a second lubed finger, he gently scissored Lance open, taking care to stretch and loosen him up. 3 fingers and 1 tongue later and Lance was openly begging for Shiro to take him.

“Shiro please,” he whined, “I need you in me immediately!” Shiro stood then and stared down at Lance as he slowly zipped down his pants and released his dripping cock. Lance immediately understood why Shiro had meticulously prepared Lance- he was huge. Barely containing the drool that threatened at the sight of the man in front of him, Lance wiggled his ass and bit down on his lip hard. After putting on the condom and covering his impressive length with lube, Shiro gripped Lance’s hips and pulled him up a bit to allow better access. Head pressed against Lance’s entrance, Shiro stopped and looked straight into Lance’s eyes.

“Tell me what you want baby boy,” Lance couldn’t restrain the answer that left his mouth then.

“Fuck me daddy.” fire flared in Shiro’s eyes as he pushed every inch of his length inside Lance. Stilling for a moment, Shiro struggled to contain himself while Lance adjusted. With a half moaned, half begged “please”, Shiro pulled out and slammed back in. He set up his pace, starting slower and gradually growing faster and harder. Lance was a wreck beneath him, already nearing the edge as he gripped the soft fabric below him. Shiro’s fingers had an iron grip on Lance’s hips as he thrust into him at an unrelenting speed. Bending down, he kissed Lance. It was searing and messy and filled with moans and pants. As he neared the edge Lance let another call of “daddy please!” escape his exhausted lungs. In his haze, Lance suddenly remembered the mirror and when he looked up, the sight he saw was true art. Seeing himself being fucked by Shiro had him coming hard in seconds. Shiro growled as Lance came, strips of cum painting his tanned stomach, a beautiful contrast. Slamming into him, Shiro soon followed, hips stuttering as he rode out his high.

In the post orgasm bliss that followed Shiro pulling out, Lance didn’t notice him disappear for a moment. Shiro returned with a warm towel and carefully cleaned down lance’s stomach and ass. Lance watched in silence as Shiro finished up and discarded the towel to the side. He stopped then and just gazed at Lance.

“Like what’ya see?” Lance gave a weak finger gun and wink.

“You’re beautiful.” Shiro replied simply. Lance couldn’t help but blush at that- the intimacy of it after such a primal moment. This man would be the death of him.

-

Shiro and Lance rejoined the party soon after. And if Allura noticed Shiro and Lance’s ragged appearances when they returned she didn’t mention it, even as she smirked into her champagne glass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first and probably only shance fic. Have a good day famsquad. :^)


End file.
